


First Time

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 5: First Time





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Perspectiva de Damian: texto normal  
**Perspectiva de Jason: texto en negritas**

La primera vez que lo vio no sabía quién era, para el solo era un cuerpo a punto de resucitar.  
.  
La primera vez que escucho su voz fue cuando sus desgarradores gritos resonaron en la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo el ritual, eran tan horribles que lo hicieron estremecerse de miedo tanto que se aferro a las faldas de su madre. Impulsado por la locura de Lázaro el resurrecto se arrojó por la ventana. “No sobrevivirá” dijo su madre y teniendo en cuenta que la fortaleza se encontraba en un acantilado era bastante probable.  
.  
La siguiente ocasión en que se lo encontró (la que podría ser considerada su primera reunión) fue en Gotham, durante la pelea por el manto de su padre. El termino con siete balas en la columna y el otro en Arkham.  
.  
**La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando su madre lo mando a vigilar su entrenamiento, él era pequeño pero hábil si bien no podía derrotar a su instructor si daba pelea.**  
.  
**No recordaba su primer enfrentamiento, su mente no estaba estable por eso Dickie lo encerró en el mismo lugar que su asesino.**  
.  
**La primera vez que lo vio como algo más que un asesino, como un niño producto de una pésima crianza y de un padre que no sabía cómo tratar con un niño así fue durante la invasión de Leviatán en Gotham. El niño rogaba quedarse al lado de su padre que si bien no lo comprendía del todo al menos no rompía sus huesos ni abría heridas en su carne. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio como un niño pequeño, un niño asustado y herido, un niño al que su padre le daba la espalda por una supuesta visión del futuro.**  
.  
**La primera vez que lo vio sonreír fue en brazos del mismo que le negó protección, acababa de regresar a la vida después de que su cuerpo fuera robado y utilizado para crear un arma. Jason quería gritar la hipocresía de Batman, ¿cómo podía abrazarlo como si nada? ¿Cómo si el no fuera responsable de su muerte? Pero no lo hizo, el niño se veía tan feliz de verlos, de poder respirar nuevamente que no quería romper el momento. Después de todo la realidad pronto lo alcanzaría, por lo menos lo tendría como un lindo recuerdo.**  
.  
La primera vez que hicieron equipo (de forma permanente) fue cuando Bruce lo hecho de su lado aun temiendo su “visión” y no le devolvió el manto de Robin, cuando Damian termino con su año de redención. No podía volver a Gotham y con los Titanes no se llevaba bien así que Jason lo acogió (a él y a los otros dos que llevaba). No sabía bien que podía hacer con un grupo de niños por les dio las partes menos peligrosas en sus misiones.  
.  
**La primera vez que Jason sintió los instintos protectores de hermano mayor (fuera de sus actividades como vigilantes) fue cuando antes de irse a la escuela Damian le dijo que llegaría algo tarde pues saldría con una chica. No supo que contestar y D lo tomo como un “está bien”. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes le llego un mensaje, Jason no lo abrió pero en la pantalla se alcanzaba a leer la confirmación de verse en un parque así que debía ser la chica con la que saldría, lo cual no era malo él la conocía pero lo que hizo sus instintos alterarse fue que su contacto estaba registrado con un corazón morado.**  
.  
La primera vez que Damian vio a su hermano sonrojarse fue cuando después de una misión que lo mantuvo fuera del planeta una semana entera regreso para encontrarlo dormido en la misma cama con Mindy y Colin a medio vestir.  
.  
**La primera vez que Jason quiso enviar a su hermano con Bruce fue cuando intento darle “la charla”… solo para descubrir que tenía bastante conocimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo.**  
.  
La primera vez Damian se puso nervioso al hablar con Jason fue cuando le explico que estaba en una relación poliamorosa con Hit–Girl y Abuse. La segunda fue cuando le pidió que estuviera en la ceremonia donde se casarían en el puesto de su padre.  
.  
**La primera vez que Jason lloro lágrimas de alegría por su hermano menor fue cuando lo vio unirse a las personas que amaba, su expresión de dicha y amor fue suficiente para ignorar que en su lugar debería estar Bruce o Dick, que no era una ceremonia normal sino un ritual de los asesinos. Jason solo podía ver que el niño sacrificado por una ciudad sin futuro se había conseguido la felicidad.**


End file.
